In recent years concern has arisen about the potential health hazards of trans-fatty acids in the American diet. Dietary intake of trans-fatty acids has been linked to unhealthy shifts in serum lipid profiles and to coronary heart disease (CHD) in a number of studies. Although several studies have estimated intakes of trans-fatty acids in U.S. populations, presently data is lacking regarding trends in intake of trans-fatty acids in the population. Furthermore, it is unclear how trends in intake of trans-fatty acids may be related to changes in other dietary and non-dietary CHD risk factors and CHD mortality. This proposal aims to utilize newly available nutrient data to recalculate dietary data collected as part of the Minnesota Heart Survey (MHS) to examine trends in intake of trans-fatty acids. The MHS is an ongoing observational epidemiologic study of trends in risk factors and cardiovascular morbidity and mortality among independent cross-sectional probability samples of the Minneapolis-St. Paul, Minnesota, metropolitan area. Surveys were conducted in 1980-1982, 1985-1987, 1990-1992 and 1995-1997. Diet was among the CVD risk factors measured as part of each survey. In this research, 24-hour dietary recalls collected from MHS participants will be recalculated using an updated food and nutrient database that includes trans-fatty acid values (16:1, 18:1, 18:2, and total). Intake estimates resulting from recalculation will be analyzed to examine temporal trends in trans-fatty acid intake between 1980 and 1997, and to examine the relationship of temporal trends in trans-fatty acid intake to temporal changes in other dietary and non-dietary CHD risk factors and changes in CHD mortality. The MHS data provide a unique opportunity to examine a dietary constituent only recently recognized as a potential risk factor for CHD.